Happy BDay DragonKun !
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Tatsuki 's BirthdayFic made one year ago !   Male Tatsuki !


**Story Title ! : Happy B-Day Dragon-Kun ! **

**Couples : Tatsuki(M)xOrihime**

**What is it about : Tatsuki 's BirthdayFic made one year ago ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Drama , Angst ( little ) , Souls and Love**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Happy B-Day Dragon-Kun ! ) <strong>

_She is the goddess who has fallen on earth , my heart stops every time i look at her . _

_I feel lost in her eyes , they are clearly and honestly . I'm breathing slowly , she's someone i wanted to stay forever with . But i was a street rat , a punk and she was the sweetness . That fills people with happiness . _

_She was a princess . _

_So here i stand before her , but she can't not see me . I try to touch her , but i was sliding though her . I'm trying to say something , but she can't not hear me . _

_That was also one of the problems , she was a life person . While i'm a dead spirit , you must think i'm lonely . And i become a pervert , since i'm dead . No i know her very long , she was the girl who was always bellied . I always saved her , and since that day we played together always . One day i had to move , so i gave her a promise ring . A promise that one day we will get married , after i was 15 years old . I saw her again , i wanted to say something . But she just walked past me , she has forgotten me . She did not remember me , she has maybe thrown the ring away . And our promise was broken , that promise broke me the most . I was years alone , i did not have many friends around me . All i wanted that she has not forgotten me , after 4 weeks after i was 23 years old . I came across a car accident , and since that day i wanted to give her a sign . She might not see me , but i think she know 's i'm there . But then i saw her with a other guy , i stopped going to her . She had found someone , and has to be happy . I must stop going to her . _

_I did not came 2 years and 3 months , and i have not seen her since then . _

" Hey Takeshi-Chan ." Takeshi looked behind him , and saw Urahara standing there . With a real stupid smile ." What do you want old pervert ? " Asked Takeshi as he looked back to the river , Urahara just sat down beside him ." Hey what no kicking or what ? Normally you're always so ... " But Takeshi punched in his face ." Do you want extra today ? " Urahara laughed nervously . " Why do you not go to her ? " Asked Urahara Takeshi looked confused , and then it came to him . And looked back to the river ." I must leave her alone ."

" Who ? "

" She has a boyfriend ."

" So what . "

" It's uncomfortable ."

" Just go for it . "

" How can i go for it , when i knew i only bring trouble ! "

" You really love her right ? " Takeshi nodded yes ." What day is it today ? "

" 16 July why ? "

" Is it not your birthday tomorrow ? " Asked Urahara . "

" He ? "

" You do not even know your birthday ! " Urahara shouted in his drama voice .

" Jeez man i'm only 3 years dead ! Of course my memories will fade a little . "

" But something important ! " Takeshi looked at him and stood up ." Where are you going ? "

" Walking ." After he left Urahara sighed ." What a problem child . "

Takeshi walked down the road , and walked through the people ." It's so annoying , and i'm still not used to it ." He said as he looked , at his hand ." Stop it ! Leave me alone ! " He looked past him , and saw Orihime standing there . With three men around her ." Come on doll , we only want to have fun ." The mand said and grabbed her face ." Let me go ! Let me go ! Help ! " No one moved when the two other men , hold their guns in their hands . So they let the guys hurt her , because their lives are more important . Takeshi ran to Orihime and the man , something like this he can not forgive . And kicked the man .

Moments later

Takeshi looked as the men , were pulled away and Orihime was crying by her brother . And the boy from few years ago , stood with a other girl . And they were holding hands , _is he not the lover of Orihime ? _Takeshi looked confused , and decided to walk away . Orihime looked around , when she noticed the aura of her savior faded . " Orihime ? " Sora looked worried , but Orihime smiled it away ." It's nothing big brother . "

Next day

" Happy B-Day ! " Urahara shouted as he jumped on Takeshi , Takeshi kicked him away ." Keep your hands off you filthy pervert ! " Urahara put on a fake kicked - out - puppy - look , Takeshi sighed and looked away ." Say who will come this time , to bring you flowers ? Your mother is so nice , and your sister even brought a blown up condom for you . ( I could not help myself and write that ! XD ) . With a strange peace of paper of course ." Takeshi kicked in Urahara 's face , and Urahara held his sleeve to his bleeding nose . ( Can dead people bleed ? ) " That was a balloon you stupid hentai - pervert , i did that as a child too . To put a paper on a balloon , and let it fly away , to give messages to the ones whe loved have lost ." Urahara sighed and looked to the people ." Well there are few visitors today ." He said and Takeshi looked at the person , who stood at his grave ." Orihime ... " Urahara grinnend and walked away ." I will leave you two alone , i think i saw Yoruichi just now . " And ranaway before Takeshi could say anythign ." Idiot ." And walked over to Orihime , _just watch and leave nothing else . _" You are here right ? " Asked Orihime when she looked behind her , she looked at Takeshi . He looked behind him , but saw nobody else ." You can see me ? " He asked but did not get a answer , he waved his hand over her eyes . But she did not move . " Apparently not . "

" I did not have thanked you , so thank you ." Orihime said as she stood up ." You were the one who helped right ? I know that because i felt your aura , it is very surprised hehehe ." She laughed a little , and Takeshi blushed and looked away ." You're Takeshi right , i miss you very much ." Takeshi looked at her , surprised , happy and angry ." What ? How do you know who i am ? Why do you miss me ? You were to one who ignored me ? ! " Orihime did not replied ." Answer me why did you do this to me ! Were we not friend ? ! Was our promise nothing ! "

" I'm sorry i was a bit nervous , i mean i saw you come back . And i thought i liked someone else ." Takeshi made fist , blood came from his hand ." But we broke up , he asked me to marry him . But i have said no , and broke up . I said i loved someone else ." She showed a ring , Takeshi could not believe it ." After all these years ." Orihime smiled ." I still have the ring , i love you Takeshi . And only you , so do not leave me anymore ." She said tears came into her eyes , Takeshi walked over to her . And wiped away the tears , and kissed her . Orihime felt her tears gone , and something pressed to her lips . She know then immeadiately , that Takeshi has answered her back .

_Well i'm happy , i can stay forever with Orihime . And have no problems of losing her , but can not wait . To have Orihime by my side , and stay with me forever . _

* * *

><p><strong>... I like Male Tatsuki ! Well i have to put a end , to give each GenderBender people . Each time other names ! I decided to switch Tatsuki ( from Bleach ) and Takeshi ( from KHR ! ) their names . If I genderbender them ! I think maybe one day , to make a boyxboy with Orihime(Male) and Tatsuki(Male) :F<strong>

**Happy Birthday Tatsuki-Chan ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
